


Ambivalence

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Reader is in a gray area of morals, Reader-Insert, or at least a light-hearted one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: A (bittersweet) reunion with an old friend





	Ambivalence

You wanted to laugh at how pitiful you looked  ~~and felt~~  right now.

Your name was [___] [___], and (unfortunately) you were a bounty hunter employed by the Empire, captured by the Rebels and held prisoner. Sure your work was appreciated by the Empire and all, and the payoff was good ~~otherwise you wouldn't bother looking for the Empire's deserters and undesirables~~ , you weren’t told of any important plans. That meant that no one was going to bring you back and that you were stuck here.

The cell, if you could even call it that, wasn’t as awful as you thought it would be, hell you were expecting to be killed by these people.

But apparently, someone spoke on your behalf and you were spared and you were taken to this cell. They tried to interrogate you to get any information they could on the Empire.

You remained silent, knowing that you didn’t have much to share in the first place and taking enjoyment in seeing the frustrations grow on their faces.

But you couldn’t keep the facade up for long, whether they got tired of your uncooperativeness or if they finally figured out you had no information to give them, you’d run out of options soon. For now, you were in your cell and you were very bored. No one had come to interrogate you yet today so you considered it a small victory, however, the other thought lingered in the back of your mind.

You heard footsteps coming down the hallway, but you remained lying on the cot, it would probably be one of those dumb rebels again. So much for that small victory.

What you hadn’t expected was to see such a familiar face. You laughed as you sat up, then turning to face your new visitor, your arms crossed in front of you.

“Han Solo as I live and breathe,” You began after you stopped laughing, “You _actually_ joined the rebellion?”

He didn’t answer, but the small grin remained on your face, “Word spread that you joined this group, and of course, I didn’t believe it at first but when people described a ship that looked like yours, it had to be true, you wouldn’t let anyone but yourself pilot that thing.”

Han couldn’t help but chuckle, “You’re right about that, ___.”

You then raised an eyebrow, “It’s a little ironic don’t you think? Back then you’d rather help yourself then help anyone else…including me.” 

At that, his eyes narrowed, “You know it wasn’t like that.”

You scoffed, the grin on your face suddenly was gone, replaced with an almost murderous look in your eyes,” Sure it wasn’t Solo, just like how you didn’t leave me stranded on some planet because of a job that you took  _without telling me by the way_ , went wrong. But don’t worry I fixed the problem for you, while you ran like a coward with your tail between your legs. I fixed the problem like I  _always_  did.”

“I did it to protect you ___,” Han replied, “If I took you along, you would’ve gotten caught up with all that business with Jabba and who knows what could’ve happened to you.”

“But you should’ve told me! Instead, you run off and leave me worried half to death about you!”

By now you were standing by the bars of your cell, angry.

You didn’t even realize that tears had fallen from your eyes until you felt one of Han’s hands wipe them away. But you had flinched away from his touch as if you had been burned.

“I…I didn’t know.”

“Of course not,” You murmured bitterly, "Always going to be looking out for number one huh?"

“I was scared about leaving you, but knowing that you were safe made it better, because ___, I love you.”

You wiped your eyes again, before going back to your cot and lying down, a hand covering your eyes while the other was on your torso.

A moment had passed in silence before you sighed, “ _You say you love me. So what? You wouldn’t be the first and most certainly won’t be the last_.”

“I know that,” He responds quietly, “But I could make it worth your while.”

You hated how your lip quivered, and you looked away, eyes closed. 

* * *

_You had been younger than and much more confrontational. You and Han had been traveling together for a while now, friends and nothing more._

_For one reason or another, you two had fought that day, shouting and you could’ve sworn that you would’ve shot him with your gun had you not needed his piloting expertise (sure you knew how to fly back then but definitely not as good as Han could, although you’d never let him know that with that inflated ego of his)._

_“I’m mad because I love you!” He had yelled.  
_

_To which your reply was,” You say you love me. So what? You wouldn’t be the first and most certainly won’t be the last.”_

_He responded by kissing you, and when he pulled away he said, “But I could make it worth your while.”  
_

_He did, and you had started to believe his confession (although you did get him back for the kiss that came out of the blue, because seriously?), until you were left stranded, alone._

* * *

“___, please, don’t waste your time with the Empire. Those schmucks will only cause problems for you.”

You stared at him with a blank look on your face, eyes still watery, “Trust me they already have. I’m stuck in a cell with no one coming for me.”

“But if I put in a good word for you, I could get you out,” He replied, a grin that you couldn't say you didn't miss for once on his face. “Then we’ll be partners again, like the old days.”

You hummed, shrugging your shoulders, “The old days were fun.” 

“Then come on!” He says, but his voice got a bit more serious, “I’ll make everything up to you.”

Without a word, you stood up and approached the cell’s bars. He raised an eyebrow, curious about what you were doing.

You grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss, his eyes were wide in surprise, but then he melted into the kiss, his hands cupping your face.

When the need for air became more apparent, you pulled away and then gave him a faint smile, before saying, “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "can you do #1 from the angst prompt list with han solo, please and thank you!!!"


End file.
